far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Habitat One
The only House Triangulum arcology in orbit of Lovelace that survived the Scream. It is now a home to almost half of all the noble Families of the House. It is a technological wonder and a sight to behold. History Habitat One and it's accompanying six stations were originally funded in the Golden Age by the noble Families of Triangulum living in orbit of Lovelace. It was the largest project in the House history in terms of number of Families cooperating. As one of the first two stations Habitat One was not using any psyonics for propulsion, which allowed it to survive the Scream almost intact. The sister station Avan One still in orbit of Lovelace is a dangerous and unhabitable ruin. The other Five stations fell to the surface during the Scream. Since the Scream left all the surface dome-cities of House Triangulum in ruin, battling for survival a joined effort of the now cut-off Triangulum Families was to restore Habitat One. After Pamita Cha was found by House Vela and rejoined the Empire, some of the nobility sold their rights to the station and left to live in the Empire or perform research elsewhere in space. Inhabitants The nobles of House Triangulum leave the administration of the station to commoner administrators, but the head members of each Family form a council if there are major decisions to be made about the station. Most of the station inhabitants are commoners who are part of the support cycle or directly connected to the scientific work, with just a small force dedicated to security and administration. The public areas of the station are open to visitors and traders, where shops, restaurants, booths for imperial services and hotels can be found. Unless you are a guest of any of the Habitat One Families, you will not be granted access outside these areas. There are common labs and facilities where collaborative projects are being researched. Each Family holds a private sector of the station that is off limits to anyone outside their Family, which includes their living quarters, laboratories and sometimes a private space-port. Technology All Habitat One Citizens are granted a HOI (Habitat One Interface) a wrist-mounted or implanted device that allows to control and communicate with some of the stations’ technological commodities. There are no staircases or elevators in public areas of the station. There are walls of inverted gravity which you can walk effortlessly, and elevators are replaced by a combination of grav and phasing technology, rings that can carry you upwards to your destination. Phasing technology is also used when accessing secret research facilities on the station - some of the laboratories will have no discernable entry points and require the use of HOI in specific locations for the phasing walls to allow access. All sections of the station are connected with intertwining cylindrical shafts where gravity is set to 1g on all of the walls. These are used to walk from place to a place irrespectful to the relative direction of the tunnel. The central part of these shafts is reserved for CEBs (Conveyance Express Bubbles). You can be picked up by a gravity bubble, surrounded by a spherical forcefield and promptly carried to your destination selected on your HOI. The top of the station is covered by a gigantic dome that houses all sorts of vegetation, starting with enormous nectar trees through various types of genetically altered crops to glasshouses used for microbiological research. While each Family has security related to their form of research and lends part of it to defend the station, the station owning Families pool together to upkeep a large fleet of semi-autonomous remote-controlled drones as the main mean of defending the station against raids. Surfaces on Habitat One are coated with a nano-crystal based photocatalytic solution. This solution is energized by ultraviolet light, triggering chemical reactions which break down organic matter into carbon dioxide and water. This allows the station to be self-cleaning, with surfaces kept pristine and free from dirt and grime. Furthermore, capacitive sensors in the flooring are able to detect any large spillages or instances of litter and dispatch automated cleaning robots. These sensors serve the additional purpose of monitoring the movement of residents about the station to enable maximum efficiency in planning decisions, and the detection of falls which may cause injury so that medical staff may be dispatched. Habitat One Thematic Gallery 6a0133f3a4072c970b01538e45ab82970b-550wi.jpg EP2 1.jpg Category:Lovelace Category:House Triangulum